nationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Galactic Federation of Free Alliances
The Galactic Federation of Free Alliances, better known as the Galactic Alliance, was the galactic government directly following the New Republic. Incorporating most of the known galaxy, the Galactic Alliance was the first government to achieve this since the Galactic Republic. Between 40 and 41 ABY, the term New Order had applied to the Alliance for a short period of time. History Founding, 28 ABY Following the New Republic's decisive victory at the Battle of Ebaq 9, Chief of State Cal Omas realized that a new government was needed if the galaxy was to survive the horrors of the Yuuzhan Vong War. During the invasion, political infighting and weak leadership led the New Republic to a great number of defeats. Omas realized that the cumbersome organization of the New Republic could not withstand the pressures of the galactic war. As a result, Omas instituted a massive reorganization and streamlining of the government. The new federal system proved sturdier than the confederate style of the New Republic. Named the Galactic Federation of Free Alliances, or Galactic Alliance for short, it began the long task of bringing the galaxy back together. Another name considered by Omas for the reorganization of the New Republic was the "Federal Galactic Republic". Making the Alliance galactic The new government would not be composed of just the old members of the New Republic. Bringing their former adversary, the Imperial Remnant, as well as the Hapes Consortium into the new government, the Alliance achieved what previous governments had long hoped for—a unified government of the known galaxy. This was further achieved with the cooperation of the Chiss Ascendancy, an insular civilization from the Unknown Regions on the edge of the galaxy. Fighting back the Yuuzhan Vong The first capital of the Alliance was Dac, longtime supporter of both the Alliance to Restore the Republic and New Republic. Its location in the Outer Rim Territories and the presence of a massive fleet ensured that the new capital was secure. Once the government was up and running, the task of finding an end to the destructive conflict became its first goal. With the combined efforts of the Galactic Alliance Defense Force, the New Jedi Order, and other allies, the Yuuzhan Vong surrendered following the death of their leader, Supreme Overlord Shimrra Jamaane, during the Liberation of Coruscant. Galactic reconstruction Following the defeat of the Yuuzhan Vong, a capital closer to the center of the galaxy was needed. With Coruscant devastated and "Vong-formed" beyond recognition, the government of the Galactic Alliance planned to relocate to Denon, a world in the Core that had escaped bombardment and occupation by the Yuuzhan Vong. The Alliance began massive reconstruction efforts on Coruscant, in the form of the Reconstruction Authority. The new government devoted itself to rebuilding and repairing the galaxy, left in disorder following the war. By 35 ABY, the Galactic Alliance had relocated its government to Coruscant, though some viewed this as a public relations move, as there was still much work to be done. While the problems with repairing Coruscant were great, there were some bright spots, like the construction of the New Jedi Temple and the new Senate and Executive Buildings. Other major construction projects included the massive Defense Force Command Compound, giving the Alliance's military a new command center to coordinate their forces across the galaxy. Swarm War The Galactic Alliance faced its first major crisis following the Yuuzhan Vong War, in 35 ABY, when the Killiks were rediscovered. Following the discovery of a Dark Nest of Killiks led by Dark Jedi Lomi Plo, war broke out between the Chiss Ascendancy and the Killik hives. Relations between the Killiks and the Alliance quickly soured, as their addictive black membrosia began to ruin the lives of various insect members of the government. This was further exacerbated by the death of Supreme Commander Sien Sovv, who was killed when a spacecraft piloted by a Vratix drunk on the membrosia collided with the admiral's private transport, killing him and his entire staff. War broke out when Dark Nest hives staged a coup on the Alliance world of Thyferra and tried a similar attack on the Verpine. Fortunately, the efforts of the New Jedi Order and the Galactic Alliance Defense Force ended the conflict before it turned into a full-scale galactic war. Second Galactic Civil War In the years following the end of the Swarm War, the Alliance became increasingly controlling of local governments, demanding member states pay taxes to help with reconstruction and pool their military resources for the fleet. Some more independent worlds, especially those with strong industries and patriotic streaks saw themselves as above the legal requirements, began viewing the government as a resurrected Galactic Empire. By 40 ABY, relationships between the Alliance and several local governments had deteriorated to the point that the Alliance decided to show a preemptive display of military might at Corellia. When the Corellians launched a counterstrike at the show of force, full scale galactic war once again loomed. As both sides struggled to find a diplomatic solution to the crisis, mysterious acts of treachery and sabotage threatened to derail peace efforts. To combat the mounting terrorism on Coruscant, Chief of State Omas was forced to institute the Galactic Alliance Guard as a secret police force under Colonel Jacen Solo. This resulted in the resignation of Supreme Commander Gilad Pellaeon, as well as growing discontent over the increasingly draconian system of government. During a confrontation over Hapes, the spiral towards galactic war was temporarily halted. However, the Sith Lady Lumiya's manipulations of President Fyor Rodan of Commenor and the Bothans led to the formation of the Confederation when the Alliance Blockade of Corellia was defeated by the combined fleet. Omas declared a state of war on Corellia, Bothawui, and Commenor. The Alliance faced a growing crisis as Adumar, Fondor, Bespin, and the remnants of the Hapan Heritage Council separated from the Galactic Alliance to join the rebels. The Hutts and the Imperial Remnant were also encouraged to join, but did not do so. Many other lesser worlds continued to voice their support and the Confederation, already possessing many of the leading shipyards in the galaxy, raised ship production to epic levels and led attacks on Alliance shipyards such as those at Gyndine and Sluis Van with it's very own Confederation Fleet. At a confrontation in the Gilatter VIII system, former Imperial Turr Phennir was named Supreme Commander of the Confederation military. As more worlds flocked to the banner of the Confederation, freeing themselves of what they saw as Alliance tyranny, old conflicts broke out. Soon, militarily, the two forces were at similar strengths, and a dangerous GA reliance on Hapes had arisen. When Jacen Solo and Supreme Commander Cha Niathal moved against Omas and deposed him, many saw the action as illegal. The Confederation pushed towards the Core, and at a major battle over Kuat the Jedi Order withdrew its support from the Galactic Alliance following the assassination of the deposed Cal Omas, believed to have been ordered by Solo and carried out by one of their own. However although the pressure on the Core was relieved when Confederation forces arrived over Kashyyyk to save the Wookiee homeworld from Alliance oppression, the resulting battle saw the Hapes Consortium, comprising over twenty percent of the Alliance military, withdraw its support under the direction of Queen Mother Tenel Ka Djo. Joint Chief of State Solo had earned himself too many enemies for much of the Alliance to view his rule as legal any longer. The Alliance then fought numerous battles against the Confederation and the Jedi, including the Firing of Centerpoint Station when Centerpoint Station's main weapon destroyed the Second Fleet) and the Battle of Centerpoint Station. At the Battle of Centerpoint, the ancient space station was destroyed by its own beam misfiring into itself, devastating both the Confederation and Alliance fleets present. During the Second Battle of Fondor, Admiral Niathal attempted to relieve Jacen Solo from his position of Co-Chief of State after refusing to accept the Fondorian's surrender. Solo, refusing to recognize Niathal's authority, fought against Admiral Daala's Maw Irregular Fleet, resulting in two-thirds of the GA Fleet remaining loyal to Solo and Coruscant and the other third joining Niathal and setting up a Alliance-in-exile on Fondor. After the battle, Jacen revealed that he was responsible for the death of Mara Jade Skywalker and that he was the Dark Lord of the Sith Darth Caedus. The galaxy was once again under the rule of the Sith. Caedus allied the GA with the Moff Council, and attacked the Verpine, hoping to gain control of the valuable munitions facility. During the battle, he dueled his sister, Jaina, and lost his arm, resulting with his blood being splattered on her face, allowing him to make a blood trail and find the Jedi base, Shedu Maad. The GA then attacked the planet without success, leading to the death of Caedus, the capture of his apprentice, Tahiri Veila, and the end of the war. The Jedi, along with Jagged Fel, were able to have the Moff Council join them, and brought the Confederation to the bargaining table. They reformed the GA, and named former Imperial Natasi Daala Chief of State. Daala was able to create an order of stability, and Solo's dream of peace in the galaxy was realized. The new Empire and Ossus Project In the years following the end of the Second Galactic Civil War, the New Jedi Order had rejoined the Alliance and the Imperial Remnant had regained some of its former power and prestige. The Remnant slowly began to reestablish itself as an Empire once again. Around this time, the Galactic Alliance embarked on an ambitious new program—the Ossus Project. Backed by the New Jedi Order, led by Kol Skywalker and Nei Rin of the Yuuzhan Vong Shaper caste, the planet Ossus was used as a test bed for restoring planetary ecosystems through shaper technology. The results were spectacular, as Ossus emerged a verdant world of jungles. One hundred worlds were selected by the Alliance for terraforming. Yet, a resurgent Sith order sabotaged the projects, causing immense pain and anger among the citizens of the project's selected worlds. The Jedi immediately suspected sabotage, but were unable to prove it. As numerous worlds began to suspect that it was the Yuuzhan Vong who caused the project to fail, the Jedi Order urged the Galactic Alliance government to support the Vong against criticism. Angered, numerous worlds began declaring their independence of the Alliance or neutrality. Sith-Imperial War The resurgent Empire used the situation after the failure of the Ossus Project to draw in the Alliance's member worlds. Invoking the Treaty of Anaxes, the new Empire declared war on the Galactic Alliance. Weakened by internal separatist movements among some of its member worlds, the Alliance and the Jedi Order steadily began losing ground. In the second year of the war, Darth Krayt and the Sith Order allied themselves with the Empire, and after three years of combat, the Sith-Imperial War resulted in the military defeat of the Alliance at the Battle of Caamas, and the Imperial occupation of Coruscant. The Empire was thus reestablished as the primary galactic government, and immediately shifted its seat of government to the galactic capital world. Some of the Alliance's remaining planets surrendered to the Empire, but in the short term, they were governed under Imperial overlordship by the existing Alliance leadership. The conquerors' long-term plans projected the assimilation of the Alliance bureaucracy into the Imperial machine. Remnants of the Alliance Remnants of the Alliance military remained active subsequently, in the form of the Galactic Alliance Core Forces. Duros Admiral Gar Stazi, the Alliance's fleet commander, continued to fight against Krayt's Imperial forces. For the seven years following the surrender of the Alliance, Admiral Stazi's fleet engaged in hit and run attacks. Always tight on supplies and struggling to stay one step ahead of Imperial forces, the remnants of the Galactic Alliance reverted to a state similar to that of the second Alliance to Restore the Republic. In 137 ABY, deposed Emperor Roan Fel attempted to form an alliance with Alliance representatives against the Sith. Admiral Stazi was tasked to represent the remnants of the Galactic Alliance in a meeting on the Wheel, which ended abruptly after Sith saboteurs led Stazi to believe the Imperials' shuttle had fired on his own. After a brief fight, both parties were ordered to leave the Wheel by administrator Pol Temm, with an agreement nowhere in sight. Despite the power of Darth Krayt's dominion over the galaxy, portions of the Galactic Alliance had yet to be conquered or subdued. These worlds and regions provided material and support to the Galactic Alliance Core Forces under Admiral Stazi. Due to the Sith's impatience and the fact that the Alliance will be reduced to a pirate fleet, Stazi planned to capture a new ''Imperious''-class Star Destroyer Imperious, at Dac, so the fleet could make more major assaults. Though it was a trap set by Admiral Dru Valan to eliminate him, Stazi managed to steal the Imperious and then destroyed a third of the planet's shipyard. This forced the Sith to execute the Calamari Council. However, unknown to the Alliance and the Sith, Imperial Knights placed bombs onboard the Imperious to detonate the moment the weapons were active. The bombs were disabled and Stazi considered an alliance with Fel, therefore renaming the Advanced Star Destroyer, Alliance. Government and politics Governmental changes between the New Republic and the Galactic Alliance included a new constitution, a stronger judicial branch, and a better system of checks and balances that curbed the power that had been almost exclusively in the hands of the Senate. The new federalism properly defined the roles between the government and its member worlds. The Galactic Alliance government was led by a Chief of State and a High Council comprising Jedi, Senators, and members of the Alliance's military and governmental leadership. The Jedi later withdrew from the High Council in favor of forming their own leadership body; the Jedi High Council. As such, the Alliance created an Advisory Council to replace the High Council. The new alliance was a federal republic, properly defining the roles of both the federal government and the member worlds and states. A stronger federal system was the largest change in the overall structure of the government following the dissolution of the New Republic. Executive branch The Alliance, like the New Republic before it, was headed by the Chief of State. The Chief of State was elected by receiving a majority of votes in the Alliance Senate. The Chief of State was also the President of the Senate, again following the similar structure of the old New Republic system. A major difference between the two systems was that the Chief of State of the Galactic Alliance seemed to possess more executive powers, designed to curb the power of the legislature. This form of checks and balances was one of the major differences that set the new government apart from the old. The Chief of State was aided by both a High Council and an Advisory Council, which consist of the heads of the various governmental, military, and intelligence departments. By the time of the Sith-Imperial War, the executive branch had evolved, and the Alliance was led by a Triumvirate, aided by a powerful bureaucracy. The Triumvirate surrendered to the Empire after the Battle of Caamas. The Empire claimed Coruscant as its own new seat of government, but the Triumvirate and the bureaucracy were allowed to remain as vassal governors of the remains of Alliance space. Legislative branch The main legislative body of the Galactic Alliance was the Senate. The Senate was composed of representatives from all member worlds and states that compose the new government. The powers of the Senate were curbed under the new constitution by a series of checks and balances, namely increasing the powers of both the executive and the judiciary. Despite these changes, the Senate remains a powerful and important part of the Alliance government. Some corruption had begun to creep back into the Senate following the end of the war against the Yuuzhan Vong, but the majority of the senators remain committed and loyal to the Alliance. Judicial branch The judicial branch of the Alliance government received the greatest increase of power under the new Alliance constitution. The increase of judicial oversight and power was designed to help curb any legislative abuse or corruption, which was becoming increasingly common during the last years of the New Republic. Members The Yuuzhan Vong invasion provided a useful catalyst to unite the worlds and governments of the galaxy under one government. Besides the former member worlds, systems, and sectors of the New Republic, the Imperial Remnant and Hapes Consortium also joined the new Galactic Alliance. It is unknown whether Hutt Space joined as well, though they did contribute ships and weapons to the Liberation of Coruscant. Relationship with the New Jedi Order The first act of Luke Skywalker regarding the Galactic Alliance was the formation of a new Jedi Council. The Jedi were seen widely as a sort of special agent to the new government, and were widely used and spread thin across the galaxy. Also, Jedi Masters were asked to join the new Galactic Alliance Advisory Council to the first Chief of State, Cal Omas. Eventually, Skywalker pulled the Jedi away from the Advisory Council, claiming that the Jedi must always have a fair and balanced view on the universe, by serving, not governing. Yuuzhan Vong War From the start of the Galactic Alliance on Mon Calamari, Luke Skywalker's New Jedi Order was closely involved with the new government. Seeing as how the Jedi played a major role in bringing the new government about, due to the Order's support of Cal Omas as Chief of State during the Chief of State election. As the new Alliance began to reform and take the fight back to the Yuuzhan Vong, a High Council was formed, consisting of six Jedi and six non-Jedi members, headed by the Chief of State. This council directed policy during the last years of the Yuuzhan Vong War, working together to bring the war to an end. Despite some tension over the Alpha Red project, the solidarity between the Alliance and the Jedi remained firm, as both played a key role in the defeat of the Yuuzhan Vong during the Liberation of Coruscant. Post-war years, 30–34 ABY Following the defeat of the Vong, the Galactic Alliance devoted itself to the task of rebuilding the galaxy. As a gesture of gratitude, the Alliance built a New Jedi Temple, though this move was viewed by some Jedi as an attempt to further tie the Order to the new government. Regardless of this, the Jedi actively aided the government in bringing the galaxy back together, fighting pirates, serving as mediators in planetary disputes, and relocating peoples who lost their worlds during the war. The High Council was still considered one of the highest bodies in the Alliance, though the Galactic Alliance Advisory Council had begun to see increased influence. Killik crisis By 35 ABY, the Jedi Order and the Alliance had a somewhat strained relationship. While the Jedi Order was committed to aiding the Alliance in restoring peace to the galaxy, some Jedi felt that the Order had no place involved with government. The more radical Jedi feared that they had become nothing but an effective tool for government policy. While the relationship was strained further during the Swarm War, it held firm as both Alliance and Jedi forces managed to avert total galactic war with the Chiss and Killiks. After Luke Skywalker declared himself Grand Master of the Order, the Jedi withdrew from the High Council, realizing that the Jedi should leave government policy making to the Alliance. While this move would cause some additional friction between Cal Omas and Master Skywalker, the government and Jedi continued to work towards the common goal of a peaceful galaxy. Second Galactic Civil War During the five years that separated the Swarm War and the Second Galactic Civil War, the Galactic Alliance government saw improved relations with the New Jedi Order. Both Cal Omas and Master Luke Skywalker resumed their cordial working relationship, with good feelings between the two evident during several meetings during the onset of the new Corellian crisis. Master Skywalker seemed to have embraced the belief that the Jedi Order best served the galaxy by supporting the Galactic Alliance, which was still viewed as the best hope for a lasting peace. As the conflict began to expand, Jedi Knights fought alongside Galactic Alliance forces against the growing Confederation. Jedi Knight Jacen Solo became the head of Galactic Alliance Guard, despite the opposition from other members of the Order. He soon fell to the dark side and would later stage a coup and became Joint Chief of State. During the Battle of Kuat, the New Jedi Order removed their support from the Alliance, and set up a base on the Forest Moon of Endor in response to Jacen's actions at Kashyyyk. They also planned to remove him as Joint Chief of State. They fought directly against the Alliance at the Battle of Centerpoint Station and remaining battles of the war. After Darth Caedus was killed during the Second Duel on the Anakin Solo, the Jedi rejoined the Galactic Alliance. Instead of holding elections, Natasi Daala, the former Imperial admiral, was appointed Chief of State by several high ranking Alliance personnel. She was highly critical of the Jedi Order, once saying that "a just system does not need overseers". In 43 ABY, she ordered Luke Skywalker's arrest and charged him with dereliction of duty for not stopping Jacen from falling to the dark side and for calling all the Jedi back to the temple on Coruscant. Economy The Galactic Alliance's predecessor, the New Republic, had a very complex and diverse economy. The economy practically collapsed during the Yuuzhan Vong War. So immediately after the war, the Alliance began massive reconstruction efforts throughout the galaxy, in the form of the Reconstruction Authority. The Authority was tasked with such things as re-terraforming Coruscant and finding a new homeworld for the Ithorians and other species that lost their homes to the Vong and more. Society and culture The Galactic Alliance had a very diverse culture like its predecessor, the New Republic. The Alliance had a liberal policy towards art and culture. The dominant aesthetic style of Galactic Alliance was opulence and ornamentation. Military Galactic Alliance Defense Force The military arm of the government was known as the Galactic Alliance Defense Force. Led by the Supreme Commander, the Defense Force consisted of the Galactic Alliance Navy and Army. These federally controlled forces were tasked with numerous roles, ranging from securing hyperlanes to protecting key worlds, as well as facing any aggressors that sought to attack or harm the Alliance. Its structure was extremely similar to the older New Republic Defense Force, though its size was significantly larger, due to the build up of warships during the war. During the latter stages of the war against the Yuuzhan Vong, the government maintained four strategic fleets. Their tactics often were hit-and-fade strikes popularized by the Rebel Alliance during the Galactic Civil War, due in part to retired Admiral Ackbar helping reorganize the Defense Force in the months leading up to the Battle of Ebaq 9. Five years after the end of the war, the Defense Fleet seemed to have built back up to pre-war strength, with at least five strategic fleets under the government's command. The Galactic Alliance Fifth Fleet, under Bothan Admiral Nek Bwua'tu, was assigned to patrol the Hydian Way, though it was redeployed during the Killik crisis. Several years later during the Second Galactic Civil War, the Defense Force began fielding numerous new units, including the ''Galactic''-class battle carrier, Mon Cal heavy carrier, and the ''Aleph''-class starfighter. Following the Sith-Imperial War, the remnants of the Alliance military, centered around the Galactic Alliance Core Forces, remained to continue the fight. They fielded numerous new warships and starfighters, including the CF9 Crossfire starfighter, the ''Scythe''-class main battle cruiser, and numerous other support ships. Hapan Navy Even though the Hapes Consortium joined the Galactic Alliance, it still retained its own military forces for personal defense. The Hapan Royal Navy was autonomous of the Galactic Alliance Defense Force, as evidenced by the Hapan protection of the Killik colonies a year prior to the outbreak of the Swarm War. However between the Swarm War and the Second Galactic Civil War, the Hapan Navy supplied two fleets which temporarily served under the control of the Galactic Alliance government. Imperial Remnant military Like the Hapes Consortium, the Imperial Remnant retained their boundaries and a degree of autonomy following joining the Galactic Alliance. As a result, the Remnant retained its own starfleet as well. Like the Hapan navy, the Remnant forces were semi-autonomous of the federally controlled Alliance forces. Still, Remnant warships often worked alongside Alliance warships. During the Liberation of Coruscant, the Galactic Alliance Fourth Fleet was composed of a mix of Alliance warships and Star Destroyers under the command of Grand Admiral Gilad Pellaeon. Later the Remnant withdrew from the Galactic Alliance, thus ending the recent cooperation between the two governments. During the Second Galactic Civil War, elements of the Imperial Military fought on both sides at different times in the later stages of the war. However the Empire and it's fleets clearly separated some time before the Sith-Imperial War of 127 ABY. Planetary navies Some key member worlds, like Corellia, maintained private navies and militaries for personal defense. These forces were under the direct control of these member states and seemed to be at least partially autonomous of the Defense Force. By the time of the Second Galactic Civil War, new laws passed by the Alliance government sought to reduce the size of these planetary forces in favor of the more centralized Galactic Alliance Defense Force. Astrography The Galactic Alliance was composed of a significant portion of the Known Galaxy, stretching from the Core Worlds to Wild Space. Its membership was greater than that of the New Republic, due to the fact that other governments like the Imperial Remnant and Hapes Consortium were members as well. The capital of the Galactic Alliance was Coruscant, keeping in tradition with the previous galactic governments. The Galactic Alliance was also bordered by two smaller galactic powers, the Chiss Ascendancy and Hutt Space. Some of Hutt space was a nominal member of the Galactic Alliance, as it was under the Empire. The status of the other minor governments, such as the Corporate Sector, Cron Drift, Senex Sector, Juvex Sector, Centrality, and so on, is also unclear, although it is known that the Mandalore Sector didn't join the Galactic Alliance as of 40 ABY. Behind the scenes Name The Galactic Federation of Free Alliances was given its name as a nod to—and as a means of incorporating into the canon—fans' use of the acronym "GFFA" (in other words, the "Galaxy Far, Far Away") when referring to the Star Wars galaxy as a whole. Number In Betrayal, Cal Omas says that the Alliance consists of "hundreds" of worlds. This is a tiny number compared to canon figures for the total number of inhabited planets, but it could be explained if Omas was thinking in terms of planets with direct senatorial representation, which had been the basic units of membership for the Galactic Republic. Appearances *''Destiny's Way'' *''Force Heretic I: Remnant'' *''Force Heretic II: Refugee'' *''Force Heretic III: Reunion'' *''The Final Prophecy'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Betrayal'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Tempest'' *''Exile'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Inferno'' *''Fury'' *''Revelation'' *''Invincible'' *''Blood Oath'' *''Millennium Falcon'' *''Outcast'' *''Omen'' *''Star Wars Legacy 8: Allies'' *''Star Wars Legacy 1: Broken, Part 1'' *''Star Wars Legacy 4: Noob'' *''Star Wars Legacy 9: Trust Issues, Part 1'' *''Star Wars Legacy 10: Trust Issues, Part 2'' *''Star Wars Legacy 13: Ready to Die'' *''Star Wars Legacy 15: Claws of the Dragon, Part 2'' *''Star Wars Legacy 18: Claws of the Dragon, Part 5'' *''Star Wars Legacy 33: Fight Another Day, Part 2'' Sources *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 0'' *''Star Wars Legacy 0½'' *''The New Essential Guide to Droids'' *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''The Essential Atlas'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Legacy of the Force'' * Category:Galactic Alliance Category:Governments Category:Imperial organizations de:Galaktische Föderation Freier Allianzen es:Federación Galáctica de Alianzas Libres pl:Galaktyczna Federacja Niezależnych Sojuszów ru:Галактическая Федерация Свободных Альянсов Category:Galactic Alliance Category:Governments Category:Imperial organizations